Let It Be
by Missa Michel
Summary: Remus Lupin deals with his feelings of loss and grief after the events of OotP. Songfic set to Let It Be by the Beatles. Contains implied SLASH, RLSB.


**A/N:** This is a short one-shot fic, set to _Let It Be_, by The Beatles. There is some implied SLASH, so if you don't like the sound of that, you may as well click that magical back button.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making money off of this little fic. _Let It Be_ was written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, and performed by The Beatles.

**Warnings: **Implied Slash (Male/Male relationship), some mention of religion and faith (which can be a touchy subject)

_**Let It Be**_

He is gone. And I've got absolutely no idea how this could've happened to me, how this could have been the fate that awaited Sirius Black.

He fell through some sort of Veil, into another world... I can only hope that whatever world he's taken residence in, he's happy.

_But how could he be happy?_ Says a mournful voice in my mind. _You're not with him..._

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

I remember back when I was a child, before even the werewolf attack, the attack that left me cursed with lycanthropy, and one of my best friends dead.

I remember my mother going on about Jesus, reading the bible every evening after supper, and dragging me to church with her every Sunday. I resented it. I fought her.

But here I am, mourning the loss of the person who meant more to me than any other, and I wish I had listened to my mother's preaching. Maybe, since no one else seems to be any help to me in my grief, I could've found some comfort in God.

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

But it's too late, and I feel the tears starting to fall once again—the tears that never seem to leave me for more than a few minutes before they come back to accompany me in my sorrow....

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

After a while, I calm down enough to wonder once again... _What happened to him?_

Is he in pain? Is he happy? Did he go to heaven, or was he destined for hell all along? I almost grin at that thought, with Sirius, you could never be sure...

I sniffle. Heck, was he even, technically, _dead_? I would settle for an answer to this question, above all others... but there is no one here to answer it. Does anyone know for sure?

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

Once more, I wish I had faith like my mother had had. Not just faith in God, but faith in general.

If Sirius was, indeed, alive, but in some alternate reality, why hadn't he come back yet?

This confused me more than anything, and was the main reason I had begrudgingly accepted that he was in fact dead. If he was still alive, he would have returned to me; nothing would have stopped him from returning to me... Right?

I wish I had faith in Sirius, but it's too late, as I've never really had faith from the beginning.

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

I stand up, sighing, and find my way outside onto the balcony of my flat, the flat I had rented after Sirius had passed away. I didn't want to live in the same house we had lived in together, not after... what happened.

It is a cloudy summer night, but there is a break in those dark grey clouds, and I gasp.

Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, is shining brightly from in between the gap in the clouds. I feel my throat constrict once again, hoping against hope that the clouds won't shift and cover Sirius's namesake star.

But, alas, they do within seconds. Somehow, though, I feel better. It was the way of the world, after all, that all good things must come to an end.

I go to bed, and sleep dreamlessly for the first time since he left me.

_Let it be, let it be_

_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

I wake up the next morning, not feeling happy, per se, but not feeling that sorrow and loss that had haunted me for many weeks. I even notice some birds chirping outside my bedroom window, and pause for a moment to take in the sweet melody.

_I wake up to the sound of music,_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

I rise to a new day, full of opportunity. I had already let one uncontrollable curse run my life, and I have no intention of letting another do so, especially one whose pain will fade in time.

I hope to whatever God there is that my pain will fade with time...

_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

I decide to let it be until that time finally passes, and I fetch an old photo album containing pictures of me, Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter. I decide to dwell on fond memories of the past, rather than worrying about the pain I'm still feeling now.

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

**A/N:** Review, Please!


End file.
